Dripping Sweetness
by Smoothi3
Summary: How Ash confessed before Christmas, turning into a sweet dessert. Amourshipping, SatoSere, AASL, Ash and Serena. Did for fun this upcoming Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**_Dripping Sweetness  
><em>**

_Chapter 1  
><em>

_**Serena's PoV..**  
><em>

Such a cold day. Well that statement shouldn't be underestimated as a false one, since December is ongoing now, not to mention that today is the 20th, a few more days before Christmas... and he still hadn't told me one thing but just friendly compliments.

Sure oh sure, he's so dense.. Doesn't he even notice? I mean, Clemont and Bonnie already noticed it like 5 months later from the start of our journey, now here we are, almost a year.. traveling Kalos, and not even one word.

Well sometimes I'd take his compliments as a hint, but, I just think maybe I'm just over-thinking about it. There are some times that Clemont and Bonnie would tell me later in night that they caught Ash staring at me with a much different smile, as much from Bonnie's description; his smile was so different than his signature one, the one that boosts his wisdom in battles. I do want him to act quickly, because _some_ of my goals were to confess my love for him **before** Christmas.

Well, don't expect too much Sere, the higher you step, the more painful it is when you fall. Now remembering a small bit of my Rhyhorn Racing attempts that turned into fails.

Sheesh, why does life have to be like this? If only you can control the world and make things that you want to happen, happen. But on second thought, it just really looked wrong, I want destiny to lead me.

"Serena!"

"Heh? Ehm- huh?"

"Are you even listening?!" A blonde 10 year-old girl looked at me with a bit of sternness. Her hands were on her hips, and I could tell that Clemont gave a small giggle.

"Uhh.. no..?" I replied slowly, which made Bonnie fall sloppily back onto her seat. I've been so buried in thoughts, I didn't remember we were in the Pokemon center.

"I said, Ash stared at you again.. but this time, with real sparks. Well not literally.. but metaphorically." She said in a whisper. As I processed that statement, I quickly remembered the time. Eight o' clock. Normally the time that me Clemont, and Bonnie would talk because Ash was always asleep on that time.

"Maybe, he's just sleepy.. " I retorted back.

"Well, it kinda happened after dinner, so I think he wouldn't be that sleepy." Clemont replied, trying to clarify my thoughts of Ash.

He's right, we had dinner at least an hour ago. Ash would normally be sleepy at this point, if not, he wanted to train. Pokemon, training, battles.. those are stuff that make him so pumped up of never ending energy. Thinking of him training.. geez Serena you're blushing again!

"Yeah that could be true.. " I mumbled, slouching and thinking more about it.

"Anyway!- Let's go to bed!" Bonnie quickly yelled when she saw me frowning. I can't help but notice that there's a happy-side from her statement.

"Yeah. It's been a day, we deserve a _great_ rest." Clemont replied determined, slowly speaking the word 'great' for emphasis.

Well sometimes if I'd always fight my thoughts, I'd just solve it with slumber.. some best ways. The three of us climbed upstairs, where we are greeted with some doors, which were obviously slept in for trainers and visitors. I started following Bonnie, because she's no doubt my roommate tonight..

"Hey Serena, me and brother will have our own room, you will share one with.. Ash." She smirked, which quickly sent me wide-eyed.

"A-are y-you s-s-serious?! I've never slept with a boy before! Well.. except for dad when I'm little.. but you two.. just.. why.. ugh, shit. I'm out of words." I exclaimed all too fast, but was fast enough for the siblings to understand.

"Come on Serena.. it's an experience you don't want to miss! ..Don't you?" Clemont reassured me, I can't help but notice a small sinister plan right there. Honestly, I'm not sure if it's really sinister. But, just the thought of me and Ash in the same room? Wow.. I-I mean- WHAT?!

Well this is an opportunity, I might as well accept it.

"Ah, alright. So.. the keys?" I asked.

"Here." Clemont handed me a silver key, written on it is the number 36. "That's your and Ash's room number, it isn't far from us." Bonnie replied back, who she and his brother walked up to a room.

"Good night." The siblings both greeted as they turned around and closed the door.

"G'night." I replied back meekly. Now to go to me and Ash's room. I looked at the numbers the doors were showcasing while walking, then I found it. It wasn't really far from the two so yeah.. they're right. This night wouldn't be a blushing marathon if, well..

"The night wouldn't be bad if me and Ash weren't sharing the same-" I twisted the door knob, pushed the door open and to my surprise..

"-bed."

WHAT! Clemont and Bonnie didn't tell there was only one bed! How could they be so cruel?! UGH!.. My raging wouldn't help me, so it's best to stay calm. I saw Ash snoring on the bed, I can see there was some space that he left.. but I can't sleep beside.. him! It's just going to be a blushing marathon! I guess, the best solution is to sleep on the floor..

I entered the room, locked the door, opened Ash's bag trying to find a sleeping bag. I know.. it's not really good to shuffle inside a boy's bag since male stuff are in there, but I kinda left my sleeping bag to Bonnie's, and I didn't want to be someone who just knocks at the door of someone else at night. I found one and unfolded it, I flopped it a bit to remove a little dust, and lied it on the floor. I curled up inside it, I can't help but blush, because, I'm using one of his stuff.

I shuffled myself a little bit inside, but I was shocked when I touched something..

"AH!"

"Huh?" From under I saw Ash sit up and rub his head, his jet black-hair swaying a bit that made me blush, he turned to me and quickly got a concerned look.

"Serena? But you- Is that my sleeping bag?" He said as he pointed out his finger.

I sighed. "Well, since you got there first, I think I'll just sleep here. Sorry to bother you.." I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"What are you talking about? There's plenty of space right here! And, uhm..", he started blushing and avoiding my gaze, "That's where I sometimes keep my.. underwear.." He said blushing even more.

"Oh.. wait? What?!" I quickly shook it off, I can't believe the thing I touched were his underwear! I'm blushing hard right now, I stared at Ash for a moment until he met my gaze, he smiled as his auburn eyes shined through the moonlight transmitting from the window, I smiled in return, I felt my eyes glow and sparkle, warmness within my body.

_**Ash's Pov..**_

We've been staring for a while now, I didn't want to break the ice between us, but I'm just really tired from today, and Serena is the only person that gives me energy. She looked so beautiful every time I laid my eyes on her, and now it seems that the moonlight is making her look like she's glowing like an angel. I shook my head, surely I'd like to start a staring contest, but not now..

"Ehm? Serena?" Yeah, I can't believe I broke it myself, but I can't stare more because if I do, I'll melt. I felt this sensation many times before, with Serena and.. her. I don't want to say her name, I promised myself that I'll forget her, I don't even know if I still had feelings for her nowadays, but I want my fantasies to focus on Serena. She's the one that's making my heart feel giddy and warm now.

I patted on the empty space beside me, she nodded and grabbed a light pink nightgown and headed to the bathroom. I know that sleeping beside her will make me feel even more happy, and I'm glad that I accepted Clemont and Bonnie's offer, I'll thank them secretly in the morning, right now I just want to have my moment.  
>I have a feeling that I want to confess to her, it should happen tonight. I want to tell everything I like about Serena, hence that I love her.<p>

It all started from when we were kids, I can still remember the day that I developed a crush on her, and seeing her again.. all grown up, returned those feelings, only this time they're a lot more stronger than what I felt when I was a kid. My mom knew about it when on that time, and every now and then she'd just joke around that Serena is my girlfriend when the group joins me in video messages.

The bathroom door opened, I saw Serena wearing what she carried, she looked beautiful in it, even more. I smiled as I met her gaze, she walked in closer and lied at my left side. I lied down too, looking at the ceiling, I want to confess.. now. It just has to be.

"Serena? I want to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>Back from a hiatus, only a two chapter story made for fun.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dripping Sweetness**_

_Chapter 2  
><em>

_"Serena? I have to tell you something.."  
><em>

**_Ash's Pov.._**

This is the moment of truth, there's no backing now. I have to tell her, what I feel deeply for her. I turned my head to my left side, where she is laying, she slowly sat up and turned her head to me.

"I'm all ears, go ahead." She flashed a smile. Again, I was in a short trance because of her heavenly smile, it just really suited her well.

"Do you know this weird warm feeling? When you see someone, well, let's say.. someone who's really dear to you.. you just suddenly feel all great?" I started out all slow, just so that I can see her reaction.

She raised an eyebrow, "I think I know what you mean.." I saw her blush in a rosy color.

"Really?" I'm not sure where this confession is taking us into, but I'm not really liking it, I'm just being more nervous.

"Maybe.. yes." She nodded her head slowly, avoiding my gaze and looking at the covers.

**_Serena's PoV.._**

_What the heck? I knew what he meant.. but, to ..who? Maybe-.. no.. yes.. I think.. wait.. I don't know.. damn.  
><em>

"Serena." He looked at me, those killer auburn eyes melting me every second. His smile was nice, a gentle one. I felt something over my arm, I knew it was his hands, I don't have to look down.

"I.. lo-.." He coughed a little at the 'L' word coming up.

"I-I mean..", He continued, "I like it when you smile.. no! No! I mean.. I felt those.. um I felt.. the thing I said earlier about my feelings is that.. I.. feel those stuff, to.. _you_."

_**. . . What did he say?**_

He just kept blushing and rubbing his hair, my hands start to feel numb, yet I still feel his hands over mine. He shifts his position and faces me.

"Serena, I liked you since when we were kids. When we played, when we had so much fun. My biggest sadness was leaving you behind, my happiness is when I met you again here in Kalos. I can't stop myself from thinking of you when I saw you again at Santalune, I always knew you didn't changed. You still like wearing hats, liking cute Pokemon, being talented, determined, and most of all.. being you. I'll always protect you whenever I can, and maybe whenever I want. I like your smiles, winks, your appearance, and you. I have never felt anything this strong to a girl before, except you. I like you Serena, I always will. I.. _love you._" He finishes off with a cute-hunky smile, his auburn eyes gleaming, ever so happy. I just didn't know what he felt until now, guess I'm also an oblivious one.

I inhaled deeply, tears starting to form, it isn't sadness, but rather tears of joy.

"Serena? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?-"

"No, Ash I'm fine. This is just.. I.. you have no idea how long I waited for you to say those words. Ash... I love you too-"

That was all I managed to say. He pulled my shoulder and drifted me into a sweet kiss. At first I was shocked, but I jumped in anyway. He caressed my lips with his, every split second is making us kiss wildly. Our hands slithered at each other, mine's were ruffling his hair, and his on my back. This was a great feeling, I wanted to stay like this forever.

He eventually pulled off, his eyes fluttering open showing a quite happy sheen. He smiled, and I did too. This was definitely a dream come true.

"Ash?"

"What?"

"Thanks." I smiled back at him with a slight blush. We slept with no trouble at all, snuggled up at each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. :)<br>**


End file.
